


(Podfic of) Stadiums and Shrines by Eudaimon

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a field outside an airbase, Brad and Nate share a small moment together, once the war is no longer so much to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Stadiums and Shrines by Eudaimon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stadiums and Shrines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664599) by [eudaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/pseuds/eudaimon). 



**Title:** [Stadiums and Shrines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/664599)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/)**eudaimon**  
 **Pairing:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** In a field outside an airbase, Brad and Nate share a small moment together, once the war is no longer so much to do with them.

 **Length:** 19:46

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/Stadiums%20and%20Shrines%20by%20Eudaimon.mp3) || 18.1 MB


End file.
